Kumpulan Fakta YUNJAE
by Jejevan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Hong Suk Chun (gay artis) membawa YUNJAE SIGN pada fanmeeting Jaejoong di Hongkong!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong chingudeul ^o^

Author pengen info khususnya buat yunjae shipper *lompat-lompat*

jadi waktu jaemma tiba dijakarta semalem (2 November 2012, sekitar pukul 20.40) kan banyak fans jaemma yang menyambut kedatangannya dibandara seotta, nah kebetulan author udah tidur nyenyak jam segitu #plak# jadi ga update deh. Tapi pagi-paginya temen author (dia ELF) bilang kalo dia baca ditwitter seorang fans jaemma yang datang ke bandara dan fans itu teriak "YUNJAE" dan teriakan fans itu didengar jaemma, dan apa kalian tau jaemma tersenyum dan menganguk. Huwaaa ~ author jingkrak-jingkrak haha. Tapi waktu author nanya sama temen author itu, apa nama twitter fans jaejoong itu, dia lupa soalnya dia search secara random dia hanya mengetik 'jaejoong at soetta' kan banyak tuh keluarnya jadi dia lupa deh . nah … itu sekedar info ya terserah kalian mau beranggapan apa hehe…

sebagai pelampiasan author karna ga bisa dating ke fanmeeting jaemma karna keabisan tiket *terjen ke jurang* aku pengen share fakta-fakta YUNJAE ya hehe… mungkin kalian udah sering baca di om google tapi biarlah author lagi pengen ajah dan walaupun ini web khusus ff tp biarin ya reader daripada author galauuu #ditimpuk# haha…

berikut ini kumpulan fakta-fakta dan moment yunjae yang author cari dim bah google (kalo bahasanya rada aneh maaf ya author langsung ambil faktanya tanpa di edit, takut salah-salah) :

1, (in Happy Day)  
[Q] menurut Anda anggota mana yang enak diajak berkencan?  
Yunho: Jaejoong mengatur semuanya dengan baik, baik dalam memasak (melihat langit-langit seperti dia mengingat sesuatu) dan romantic.

2. (ILoveShowTank Wawancara)  
Ini adalah tempat dimana Jae mengakui bahwa gadis ideal nya "HK" sebenarnya HOT Kangta itu (seorang pria)  
YunHo: Dia mengatakan gadis ideal nya H.K. Itu selalu berubah dengan dia sekalipun. Kemarin Y.H. Tunggu (...), itu inisial ku.#plak yunppa kocak#

3. Bigeastation ep 20

JJ: lihat bibirku ... aku ingin menciumnya

CM: Itu suatu penyakit, bukan.

JJ: Tidak, tidak itu tidak benar!

CM: Itu sebuah penyakit ..

YH: Tapi sungguh, bibirnya indah, bukan?

CM: Hmm ya itu cukup. Matanya juga ...

YH: Dia mempunyai bibir merah, ya. Tapi untuk tingkat ingin menciumnya, aku harus berpikir lagi (sehingga yunho sudah memikirkannya sebelumnya).

4. (Wawancara Jap) DBSK Belajar bahasa Jepang  
Yunho: apakah kau menyukaiku?  
Jaejoong: Tidak  
Yunho: Ah begitu? (Sou desu ka = benar?)  
Jaejoong: Tidak sama sekali (mengambil kembali "tidak" ^ ^)  
- tak lama kemudian Jae memanggil Yunho "oppa"? haha

5. (Wawancara highlights)

[Q] Penari Favorit?  
Yunho: Michael Jackson ... bla .. bla ..  
Jae: Saya punya satu juga, tapi dia tidak benar-benar penari. Orang yang bisa menyanyi dengan sangat baik, menari sangat dingin, dan dia memiliki kepribadian yang hebat. Dia adalah ... Yunho Tohoshinki.

6. SBS LIVE SHOW  
Mereka berbicara tentang Jaejoong berperannya sebagai seorang gadis di LIBURAN dengan semangat.  
Jaejoong: Ini tidak cocok untuk saya.  
Yunho: ini sangat cocok. Saya ingin mengambil gambar dari Jaejoong sebagai seorang gadis, jadi saya mencurinya dan menunjukkan ke staff tetapi mereka bertanya, "Apakah Anda punya pacar baru sekarang?" Dan aku berkata "Tidak, itu Jaejoong"

7. Bark's Date Interview

Jae: Kalau itu saya ...

Changmin: Jika kamu seorang gadis (karena bahkan jika ia adalah seorang pria dia akan memilih Yunho sehingga Min perlu mengingatkan dia jika Jae adalah seorang gadis)

Jae: Jika aku seorang gadis, aku akan memilih Yunho karena ia sangat jantan.

Yunjae video highlights: watch?v=LbxNfdL8ccQ

8. watch?v=E0KhLBmc8x8 (video jaemma cemburu yunho digendong donghae)

9. 2012/05/31/yunjae-love-koleksi-cincin-cartier-milik-yunjae-beserta-deskripsinya/ (koleksi cincin yunjae beserta deskripsinya. Suer author baru sadar juga kalo jaemma sama yunppa punya banyak banget barang yang sama terutama cincin, author ga ngerti dah itu belinya barengan beli satu dapet satu atau beli 2 dapet diskaon #plak#)

10. *May Events

2nd Japanese Live Tour [May 13, 07]

Jaejoong: cuaca benar-benar panas, tapi itu benar-benar menyedihkan karena yunho tidak bersama kami

Yunho: kenapa kau tersenyum jika itu menyedihkan?

* Jaejoong turun dengan satu lutut, dan dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan *

Jaejoong: ini sangat menyedihkan yunho tidak bersama kami

Yunho segera pergi ke menariknya dengan tangannya, dan dua berpegangan tangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan satu sama lain! (jaemma kocak)

11. *May Events

2nd Japanese Live Tour [May 13, 07]

Junsu: Yunho makan semua putih telur, bagaimana dengan kuning telur? Siapa yang makan semua kuning telur?

* Jaejoong menujuk dirinya dengan mengacungkan tangannya *

Jaejoong: Aku! Aku akan makan semua kuning telur! "

12. June 10 2007 Bigeastation Marriage Declaration  
/M44D9ksgJdw

[Q] Katakanlah, jika Anda seorang gadis, anggota mana yang anda ingin nikahi?

YH & JJ: ini sulit ..

JJ: Iniiiiiiiiiiii adalah ... mmasalaahh besar ... benar-benar burrukkk ...

JS: Ini buruk ...

JJ: Kalau saya, saya akan menikahi Yunho.

JS: Kenapa?

YH: Ohhh.

JJ: Yunho, mengapa kau mengatakan itu .. memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar maskulin. Jika saya seorang gadis, saya pikir dia akan melindungi saya dengan baik.

YH: Ah .. terima kasih banyak.

JJ: Junsu mungkin lemah ...

JS: HEY! Bagaimana dengan kamu Yunho? Siapa yang akan kamu nikahi?

YH: Aku. ..

JS: Siapa itu?

YH: Itu Jaejoong. Hahahah!

JJ: Ah, terima kasih!

JS: Ada anggota lain juga. Bergiliran.

YH: itu, aku tahu, tapi itu aku memilih Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar baik dalam memasak.

JS & JJ: Apakah begitu?

YH: Jika saya punya waktu, saya ingin belajar ...

JJ: Ok. Semua orang, terima kasih! Ck. Yunho dan aku akan menikah. Dari sekarang kita adalah suami dan istri.

YH & JS: Sudah kubilang itu akan buruk.

13. 2012/10/27/yunjae-fact-yunho-akan-mengajak-pacarnya-berkumpul-dengan-temannya/ (yunho akan mengajak "pacarnya" berkumpul dengan temannya. Baca dehhhhh)

14. "O" Photoshoot  
Jaejoong: Yunho linglung / banyak ceroboh , saya benar-benar suka sisinya seperti sisi / sifatnya.  
Changmin: Kami mencintai dia!  
Jaejoong: Ya, itu sebabnya aku mencintainya.  
Changmin: Kami mencintai Anda! I Love U (dalam bahasa Inggris) * tertawa *  
Jaejoong: Aku mencintaimu Yunho ~ * melakukan gerakan seperti melingkarakan lengan membentuk hati* Aku mencintaimu ~ ~ ~ * malu*

15. Yahoo! Live Talk!  
Junsu: Jaejoong benar-benar sangat lembut.  
Junsu: Dia memiliki banyak poin yang baik dan seperti seorang ibu di antara anggota.  
Jaejoong: Yunho, [tangan di paha Yunho] pemimpin Tohoshinki dia seperti ayah dari band. [Jari mulai bermain di paha Yunho]  
Host: Ayah?!  
Jaejoong: persis seperti papa. [Jari terus bermain di paha Yunho]  
Host: Mama, Papa?  
Junsu: Yeah, itu seperti itu  
Jaejoong: [tersenyum dan menempatkan tangannya di bahu Yunho] Dia seperti seorang ayah. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang lembut, dan memiliki kemampuan kepemimpinan [menyentuh paha Yunho lagi] Dia benar-benar memiliki aura maskulin [terus menyentuh paha yunhoo] Dia pemimpin Tohoshinki, anggota yang ramah. [menyentuh paha lagi]  
Yunho: Terima kasih. [Meraih tangan Jae sejenak dan bertukar pandangan terlihat penuh kasih.]  
Lalu kemudian dalam wawancara, ketika ditanya tentang kebaikan di antara anggota, Jae mengatakan bahwa Yunho benar-benar baik dalam menari dan menyanyi dan kemudian host itu berkata, "Memuji Yunho lagi?"

16. (Radio Show)  
Yunho untuk Jae: Aku tidak suka kamu.  
Jaejoong untuk Yunho: Yah, aku tak suka kamu.  
Yunho: lalu aku suka kamu ~ 3!  
Jaejoong: ... *terdiam*  
-Sebuah hadiah akan aku berikan untuk seseorang yang aku suka?  
JJ: sebuah pelukan belakang saat bermontor didekat sungai.  
...ingat di Prince In Prague dan jaejoong cemburu ketika donghae memeluk yunho dari berlakang, menurut jaejoong, pelukan dari belakang merupakan sesuatu hal yang spesial.

17. berikut ini sebagian fakta-fakta tentang yunjae lengkapnya buka disini . :

JJ : aku tahu segala tentang Yunho. dari kekpribadiannya sampai tubuhnya

JJ : aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan fans mulai terobsesi pada kami (YunJae). Apakah Yunjae semenarik itu?"

fanmeet  
fan : Jaejoong, kau tahu bahwa 'JiJi' dalam bahasa china artinya penis?  
JJ : *stares awkwardly at her then blushes* #author ngakak#

JJ : "fans yunjae (china) benar-benar baik. mereka mengirimkan links fanfiction kepadaku dan Yunho"

JJ : "aku bertemu dengan yunho pada tahun 2001. lalu kami bertemu lagi di SM dan aku cukup terkejut. aku rasa itu takdir"

YH : "disaat Jaejoong memandangmu, kau akan merasa denyut nadi anda bergetar ke seluruh tubuh karena matanya sangat besar dan tatapannya yang sangat kuat"

"FANS : YunJae YunJae YunJae!  
YH : Kalian benar-benar menyukai kami? aku rasa itu sangat manis" -YH

JJ : "terkadang Yunjae fanfiction itu sangat sedih (the plot). aku heran jika aku dan yunho akhirnya harus berpisah"

YH: "aku sangat suka makanan pedas" -JJ "Yeha, 'he's hot'... tidak tunggu... maksudku bukan seperti itu.."

YC: "kadang-kadang jaejoong hyung menakutiku dengan melotot padaku. tapi yunho hyung selalu menngodanya dan kemarahan jaejoong hyung pun meluap"

JJ : "aku bersandar pada pundak yunho satu kali karena aku merasa lelah, dan aku merasa debaran jantungnya sangat cepat karena beberapa alasan"

JJ : "aku bertanya pada Yunho kenapa debaran jantungnya sangat cepat karena aku takut dia sakit"

JJ : "yunho punya kebiasaan buruk memeluk pinggangku. aku merasa tersiksa" YH : "karena itu membuatku nyaman

YH : "Jaejoong menemaniku di rumah sakit disaat aku keracunan selama seminggu. dan dia kehilangan banyak berata badan karena aku"

YH : "jika kau tahu, bahwa Yunho itu sungguh kekanak-kanankan, dia mengolok-ngolok changmin sepanjang waktu", YH : "Karena dia sangat jahat"

"Seorang gadis kecil melihat yunho di jalan, dan bukannya minta tanda tangan, dia malah memarahinya karena telah mengkhianati jaejoong demi go ara" #wkwk daebbak tuh bocah#

YH : "disaat aku berjalan dengan jaejoong disaat berumur 18 tahu, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacarku "(yunho said : yeoja chingu/GF) –

YH : "jaejoong punya tubuh yang sangat manly...tapi wajahnya sangat girly", JJ : "kau lebih baik tahu apa yang kau katakan!"

JJ : "aku org yang tidak mudah menangis karena aku memang tipe seperti itu. tapi aku pernah satu kali menangis di depan yunho.

JJ : "kau punya tangan yang indah", YH : "benarkah? huh.. sekarang aku tidak merasa manly lagi"

JJ : "fanfictions membuatku sangat aneh, kenapa aku selalu hamil anak yunho?"

JJ : "disaat aku tidak bisa tidur, yunho membiarkanku bersandar di perutnya sampai aku tertidur. perutnya sangat licin" #author ga ngerti maksud jaemma#

SMent staff : "yunho dan jaejoong tidak pernah tersinggung disaat fans berteriak 'YUNJAE'. mereka senang fans melakukan itu"

YH : "apa yang paling kau sukai dariku?", JJ : "wajah kecilmu. itu seperti alien." #GUBRAK#

JJ : " apa yang paling kau suka dariku?, YH : "harus aku katakan...pinggangmu"

YH : "itu kedengarannya gila, tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa jaejoong adalah teman baik. dia lebih dari 'my other half'"

YH : "jika kau (jaejoong) menciumnya (changmin) lagi, kau akna mati!" #bukannya udah? Kok yunppa masih idup wkwk#

JJ : "orang-orang yang tidak pernah dipeluk oleh Yunho tidak akan akan mengerti... meskipun aku seorang laki-laki, aku merasa gugup disaat memeluknya" *blush*

18. Ini terjadi awal 2011 waktu album Why (keep your head down) release. Disebuah fans signing album why, seorang fans memberikan album miliknya kepada yunho untuk ditandatangani. Dia juga bertanya pada yunho,

Fans : "oppa, kenapa kau & jaejoong oppa tidak memiliki anak lagi?"

YH : (kaget, lalu melihat kearah fans tersebut sambil tersenyum) "bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak jika kami sedang tidak tinggal bersama?" (senyum, lalu menandatangani album fans tadi) *yunjae jjang~~!*

19. (radio show)

yunjae lagi makan, kue mungkin. Nah jaejoong kan mau nyuapin Yunho, tapi yunho malah makan sendiri, Jaejoong jadi cemberut, liat itu, yoochun langsung beraksi,

YC : yorobeun, sepertinya disini ada yang marah..

JJ : aku tidak marah!

YC: aku kan tidak bilang hyung..

JJ : tapi kau melihat padaku, aku jadi merasa!

Sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih parah, yunho menarik tangan jaejoong, dan menggigit kue yang dipegang jaejoong #jinjjaaaaaa huwaaaa3

20. Yunho pernah menyatakan sebelumnya kalau gadis idealnya itu Jun Ji Hyun.

Reporter bertanya pada Jaejoong, dia ingin berakting menjadi karakter seperti apa yang ingin dia mainkan dan Jaejoong menjawab "Aku ingin bermain sebagai karakter Jun Ji Hyun di Happy Together" Dan ini masuk ke Koran Korea saat itu, bersama dengan komentar dari Jaejoong ^^

21. "Tidur cepat, atau… kubunuh kau" Pesan Yunho untuk Jaejoong di masa Mirotic.

22. MC: yoochun dan junsu memiliki gaya rambut yang sama

JS : itu karena kami adalah YOOSU *berpelukan* -_-

JJ : *nunjuk homin* mereka juga memiliki gaya rambut yang sama

YC : benarkah? saya tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang

YH ow: apakah kita terbagi menjadi team?

JJ : rambut mereka panjang jadi mereka anak perempuan *nunjuk yoosu* dan mereka berdua *nunjuk homin* adalah anak lelaki dan aku ibunya

YH : ibuku? bukankah dia adalah istriku? (so sweet, cari aja di youtube : YunJae moment #5 "my wife"

23. anniversary YUNJAE setiap tanggal 10 juni

24. UFO reply :

Fan : Oppa, ingin menghabiskan malam yang bergairah denganku?  
JJ : oppa sudah ada janji dengan yunho!

Fan : jaejoong oppa! Yunho oppa bilang katanya dia mau bermain denganku! Ketika kami bermain, aku harus menjelaskannya untuk membawa satu cermin miliknya.  
JJ : -+ humph! Baik bersenang senanglah (*acuh tak acuh*) seandainya aku bisa menangkap suami itu.

Fan : kencan! Kencan! Kencan! Kalian berdua sungguh2 berkencankan?  
JJ : kencan… Ah~ aku tak bisa mengatakannya.  
[beberapa menit setelah balasan pertama]  
JJ : oppa baru saja berkencan dengan yunho-ahh!

25. Dangerous Love dibuat untuk menekan jumlah fans YUNJAE, tapi kenyataannya malah membuat fans YUNJAE bertambah #haha

26. jika kalian ingin tahu, apa makna dibalik 9095, coba kalian ingat tanggal lahir YUNJAE, JAEJOONG 26 YUNHO 06, coba kalian ketik di hp atau dikalkulator 2606 dan lihat dikaca, kalian akan melihat 9095. so sekarang tau dong kenapa lagu itu dikait2kan dengan yunjae #wow#

27. YH : "jaejoong mengambil gambar ku ketika aku sedang buang air kecil dan aku takut semua yang aku lihat di ponselnya 'MY PRIVATE PART'

28. ibu yunho : "jika sampai umur 30 tahun yunho tidak memiliki kekasih, akan aku nikahkan dia dengan jaejoong" #OMO#

29. JJ : "yunho tidak suka jika pakaian ku terlalu terbuka", YH : "lebih bagus kau tidaj mengenakan pakaian", JJ: "kau tidak harus mengatakannya" (author pernah liat interviewnya tp lupa namanya wkwk)

30, Saat konferensi pers di Thailand, YunHo tiba-tiba memberikan JaeJoong sebuah miniatur gajah berwarna merah. Satu hari sebelumnya (sebelum konferensi pers itu) JaeJoong bilang dia ingin miniatur gajah!

31. Suatu hari di _airport_ (sepertinya di _airport_ Cina) YunHo berjalan paling depan dan JaeJoong dibelakang. Waktu itu JaeJoong terlihat sedih/_bad mood_. YooSuMin yang berjalan tepat diantara mereka, menyingkir dan menyuruh JaeJoong untuk menyusul dan berjalan di samping YunHo.

32. Di SM TOWN 2006 jacket photoshoot, DBSK di ambil gambarnya saat main tarik tambang. Yunho berada tepat di belakang Jaejoong. Saat mereka menariknya, '_itu_'-nya YunHo bergesekan dengan pantatnya JaeJoong. JaeJoong malu dan jongkok dengan wajah merah.

33. YunHo selalu memperhatikan kesehatan JaeJoong. Di _Happy Together_, JaeJoong satu-satunya orang yang menerima minuman dingin dari YunHo setelah dia keluar dari_sauna_ super panas. YunHo bahkan lompat masuk lagi ke kolam untuk menemani JaeJoong walaupun dia baru saja dari kolam sebelumnya.

34. Saat JaeJoong mencium pipi YunHo di akhir video klip Hug _lipsyncing_, ChangMin sama sekali nggak terkejut, bahkan dia tersenyum lebar (pasti udah pada liat videonya) haha

Well, segitu dulu yah haha aishhh nanggung banget 34 fakta doing hahaha… ayooo jadi menurut kalian mereka gimana?

Nah semoga fanmeet jaemma hari ini (3 november 2012) berjalan sukses yaaaa. Amin… dan menurut kabar katanya jaemma juga lagi sakit sampe menganggu suaranya. Semoga jaemma cepet sembuh ne #guling-guling#

Salam, Jejevan

Khamshamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

1. Yunho : Aku suka perempuan yang bisa memasak.

Jaejoong : Aku bisa masak.

Yunho : Aku suka perempuan berambut lurus.

Jaejoong : Rambutku lurus.

(Udah dah jaemma emang tipenya yunppa banget :3)

2. Disebuah acara, Jaejoong menggunakan baju dengan kerah lebar yang mengekspos dadanya. Yunho dengan cepat menutupinya dengan jaketnya sendiri. (takut emak masuk angin atau takut orang lain liat dada montok emak atau takut kissmark yunppa didada emak keliatan? XD)

3. Jaejoong punya kebiasaan untuk melihat kearah kiri dan formasi DBSK diujung sebelah kiri adalah Yunho :D (ecieee ... sedetik ga liat babeh yun udah kangen ya mak?)

4. Jaejoong pernah baca ff Yunjae judulnya Thorn Year (bahasa korea), katanya bagus. (ada yang tau versi inggrisnya?)

5. Saat DBSK sedang tur dan harus menginap di hotel, kamar Yunjae selalu bersebelahan. Sementara yang lain acak. (Mau bikin dedek bayi alias adiknya Changmin tuh XD)

6. Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun Yunho, tepatnya tanggal 8 feb. setelah sebuah pemotretan Yunjae bertemu (di Jepang, gatau Tahun berapa) walau tidak ada stalking pic nya tapi stalker ini lihat sendiri dan katanya Yunjae itu aware banget jadi dia ga enak buat ganggu Yunjae. (Stalker aja mundur waktu liat kedeketan Yunjae XD)

7. Saat dipinta untuk mengambarkan gadis impian mereka. Yunho menggambarkan seorang wanita yang berkata "Ada kotoran dibajumu" dan wanita itu memiliki tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya. Yunho seperti menggambarkan sosok yang selalu dekat dengannya 'Jaejoong'. Karna Jaejoong pernah bilang ada kotoran dibaju Yunho, bahkan Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan penampilan Yunho dan merapihkannya. Jaejoong juga punya tahi lalat kecil dibawah mata kirinya (Jaemma udah paling bener deh kalo ngurusin beruangnya XD)

8. Di SM TOWN 2006 jaket photoshoot. DBSK diambil gambarnya saat main tarik tambang. Yunho berada tepat dibelakang Jaejoong dan saat mereka menarik talinya. 'Itunya' Yunho bergesekan dengan 'Buttnya' Jae. Jae malu lalu berjongkok dengan wajah memerah (Ehem ... tiap malem liat juga mak, masih aja malu XD)

9. Saat shooting video klip, Yoochun bilang ke Jae kalau Yunho kedinginan. Jae langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Yunho. Yunho memeluk Jae sebagai balasannya. Changmin dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. (Aigo ~ benar-benar istri yang baik :3)

10. Dibagian pertama setelah Jae bilang 'I LOVE YOU' ke Yunho, Jae mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisi kepala Yunho yang harusnya miring. Tapi setiap kali Jae mencoba untuk memegang kepala Yunho, Yoochun menyenggol kakinya seperti bilang "hentikan!". (mesra-mesraannya ga liat-liat tempat nih babeh yun sama jae emak XD)

11. (Interview)

Yunho : Aku melihat semua orang seperti berada disatu level yang sama.

Member lain : benarkah? jujurlah!

Yunho : Jujur? ... jujur aku sangat suka Hero Jaejoong.

Changmin : kupikir juga begitu!.

(LOL* Changmin ngeyakinin gitu XD anak yang sangat mengerti babehnya haha)

12. Jaejoong menjelaskan bagaimana Yunho memeluknya dan tiba-tiba dia jadi malu. Changmin melirik Yoochun dan Yoochun langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. (Kan kan kan emak keceplosan haha ... inget waktu dipeluk Yunppa tuh jadi malu sendiri XD aku pernah liat video ini, mereka lagi di radio dan setelah Umma ngomong gitu dia bener-bener malu sampe keluar ruangan *LOL)

13. Yunho bilang 'Saranghamnida' menghadap ke Jae. Changmin yang melihatnya dan mundur sedikit setelah itu, karna dia berada diantara Yunjae. (sabar ya minnie, minnie emang selalu jadi konblock emak samak babeh XD *pukpukChangmin).

14. (Interview!)

DBSK ditanya diantara member siapa yang akan kamu pacari, jika dia seorang wanita?

Changmin : ini pertanyaan yang sulit *sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong*.

Junsu : Dia merasa jijik hanya dengan berpikir tentang itu. *tidak menyadari ada Jaeho*

Saat Changmin dengar komentar Junsu, dia tertawa tapi melihat Jaejoong dengan kasihan …

Yoochun menjawab pertama kali. Jawabannya adalah Jaejoong tapi dia melihat Yunho dulu sebelum menjawab.

Saat Yoochun melihat ke Yunho, Jae bilang dia sudah tau siapa yang Yoochun pilih.

Jaejoong pikir bahwa Yoochun suka Yunho karena itu Jae mendorong Chun ke arahnya. *Jaemma ga tau apa kalo om uchun lagi minta ijin =_=*

Yunho menjawab bahwa member mana saja bisa..

Changmin dan Yoochun bertukar pandangan dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong, yang sedang cemberut.

Setelah Yunho menjawab, dia menambahkan "Kecuali Yoochun"

Tiba waktunya Jae menjawab, dia belum mengatakan apa-apa tapi YooMin sudah melihat kearah Yunho.  
masih ada lagi nihh„„

15. Inget YunJae wedding? Saat DBSK di pinta untuk perform sebuah wedding, Yoochun dengan cepat menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meyakinkan Changmin untuk ikut tapi dia ga mau. Berakhir dengan…. YunJae adu jidad (mau adu bibir gaenak ada kamera XD)

16. Disalah satu event, Yunho meluk Jae, Yoochun tidak berhenti bicara agar penonton mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari YunJae ke dia. (mau mesum ga liat tempat Yunppa sama Jemma -..-)

17. Karena jadwal yang padat, mereka selalu melakukan penerbangan kemanapun dan pesawat terbang menjadi tempat tidur mereka. biasanya, YUNHO dan JAEJOONG duduk bersama, yoochun dan junsu sementara changmin dengan manajer (-_-) *kasian si Changmin ukenya beda grup (lirik Kyu)*. sebelum YUNHO tidur, dia akan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu dia akan mengambil bantal kecil, menaruhnya di bahu jaejoong, dan tidur di bahu jaejoong.

18. Di lagu HUG. Bagian Yunho membalas nyanyian Jaejoong. Tapi itu sudah diedit ulang.

19. YUNJAE pasangan TERLAMA berbicara di couple talk dibanding couple lain. (cintanya paling dalem juga soalnya XD)

20. Dalam pembuatan Unforgettable Love, setelah Bae Seul Gi menampar JaeJoong, Yunho muncul kedalam scene dan memeluk jaejoong *o*. (Yunppa ga tega liat bininya disakitin T_T aigo so sweet)

21. YUNHO sangat melindungi JAEJOONG. faktanya, dia menatap seseorang selama 30 Detik karena orang itu berkata buruk tentang JAEJOONG. (Tuh, jangan bicara yang buruk tentang Jaemma, ntar ada beruang ngamuk *ampun Yunppa* XD)

22. JAEJOONG suka bersembunyi dibelakang YUNHO. (Jaemma : si jangkung melindungi aku *puppy eyes* XD)

23. YUNJAE pernah memakai ringtone yang sama yaitu Bossanova [dan yunho memakai "Four Seasons" JAEJOONG sebagai ringtone sebelumnya.

24. Sebelum pertunjukan, Jaejoong Yunho akan membantu memperbaiki dasinya. (hihi … istri yang baik XD)

25. [WAWANCARA]

MC1: YunHo, aku tidak tahu apakah Anda akan merespon hal ini, tapi aku harus bertanya.

YH: Ask.

MC1: Ini pekan lalu, beberapa orang berbicara tentang beberapa gambar dari Anda dengan cincin seperti cincin Kim JaeJoong, maka mungkin ini adalah di jari Anda *banyak orang langsung menjerit* Cincin ini ada hubungannya dengan satu sama lain?

YH: Ya * penonton dan semua yang mendengarnya berteriak dan terkejut * Aku memberinya.

MC2: Hmm … dan untuk apa? Cincin ini ada artinya?

YH: Di toko tidak memiliki, tapi setelah saya membeli dan memberikan kepadanya dan sekarang kita berdua menggunakan miliki.

MC2: Itu …. itu adalah cincin kencan? Kompromi?

YH: Ya * lebih jeritan * Kami adalah pasangan selama bertahun-tahun, dan ini bukan cincin pertama kencan * mengatakan dgn sedikit malu*

MC1: Ini semua benar-benar?

YH: Ya, tentu saja.

Cr. ndoroganjenfesyen bs

**Yunjae Moment in MKMF : **

1. Yunho berbisik ketelinga Jaejoong dengan bibir yang hampir menempel (bahkan ada yang bilang udah nempel). Sementara dengan member lain ia justru akan menutup mulutnya seperti berbicara biasa. (Yun dad Usaha nih yeeee XD)

2. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho, ketika Yunho pindah tempat duduk (istri solehah nih, nurut sama suaminya ^_^)

3. Yunho menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyambutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia dan telihat malu-malu. (aku pernah liat videonya, Jaemma horror langsung senyam-senyum sendiri dan Yunppa stay cool)

4. Saat duduk, Yunho membungkukan tubuhnya (tidak bersandar pada sandaran kursi) agar bisa berbicara face to face dengan Jaejoong karna saat itu Changmin berada diantara mereka (kan kan kan jadi tembok emak babehnya sendiri XD). Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Yunho dan Changmin bertukar tempat duduk supaya Yunho bisa duduk bersamping dengan Jaejoong (hah ~ peletnya Jaemma manjur bener itu, Yunppa sampe ga kuat sedetik aja ga liat muka unyu-unyu bininya XD)

5. Saat Yunho pergi dari kursinya, Jaejoong langsung mengikuti Yunho. Dan beberapa menit kemudia mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka bersama-sama (omo! lengket bener -_- si emak ngintilin babeh mulu lagi wkwk takut babeh digenitin ahjuma tuhhh XD)

6. Saat artis lain sedang tampil (memenangkan award), Yunjae berdiri dan bersorak bersama-sama. Dan kembali duduk dalam waktu yang bersamaan (Ya amplop! Se-butt bener yak! *pea! Sehati woy*)

7. Saat yang lain sibuk menyapa artis lain, Yunjae asik mengobrol dan berbisik berdua (ckck' udah bikin dunia sendiri itu Yunppa sama Jaemma, atau lagi ngebahas gaya apa yang mau mereka pake untuk NC-an malam itu *plak*)

8. Begitu diumumkan TVXQ menang, para member langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan membungkuk. Tapi tangan Yunho tidak lepas dari pinggang Jaejoong (ettt ... Yunppa hafal bener sama yang ramping-ramping XD errr ... posesif)

9. Jaejoong yang pertama naik keatas panggung diikuti oleh Yunho. Dan Yunho langsung memeluknya erat, seketika suara teriakan histeris para fans langsung menggelegar (Ini yang Jaemma dipeluk dengan pose yang imut banget, dua tangannya di bahu Yunppa terus tingginya Jaemma cuma sebahunya Yunppa *Pose Umma kaya cewe* dan setelahnya Jaemma langsung senyam-senyum gaje :D)

10. Saat turun panggung tangan Yunho tidak pernah lepaa dari Jaejoong (ilah ... posesif amat Yunppa. ehh gwanchana deh Jaemma kan genit bin ganjen XD)

**Nah, 35 fakta dulu nde ^_^ akan berlanjut di Chapter-chapter selanjutnya hehe … dan aku akan publish fakta DBSK juga ga Cuma YUNJAE disini hehe … See you soon :D**

**Promote : FROZEN PRINCE CHAPTER 11 IS UP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong reader aku balik lagi dengan YUNJAE ^3^ aku punya INFO PENTING! Ini adalah moment Jaemma nangis di Gwangju hope concert. Mungkin ada sebagaian dari kalian yang sudah melihatnya, tapi aku share untuk yang belum melihat nde ^_^. Sebelumnya aku kasih dulu nih nama videonya. **

**Yang pertama namanya Jaejoong cried in Gwangju hope concert. Divideo itu ngefokusin muka dan ekspresi Jaemma yang bener-bener sedih dan disitu juga ada yang menjelaskan kalau Jaemma sempet ketemu orangtua Yunppa!**

**Yang ****kedua****namanya**** [****윤재****YUNJAE] Hope Concert Gwangju 090328 - "Don't say Goodbye" [ENG SUB], video yang sama tapi disitu juga memperlihatkan muka dan ekspresi Yunppa. Jaemma bener-bener keliatan sedih banget dan sesekali dia menghela nafas, Yunppa juga keliatan sedih dan dia sesekali nengok dan merhatiin Jaemma (sering malah), tapi Jaemmanya sama sekali ga nengok kearah kiri (seperti kebiasaan dia) dia fokus ngeliat ke depan T_T sedih tapi unyuuu :'D**

**Yang ketiga setelah perform itu dan mereka lagi dibackstage, nama videonya 090328 Hope Concert Gwangju - YunJae Back Stage(ukisima). Walaupun videonya tidak terlalu jelas tapi disitu keliatan Yunppa ngedeketin Jaemma mulu tapi Jaemmanya gitu T_T. (Ada yang lucu divideo ini karna yang keliatan jelas adalah Changmin XD maklum tiang soalnya wkwk)**

**Oke, aku kasih deskripsi tertulis moment itu nde. Yang ada di grup facebook namanya Yunjae~Fanfiction~ 4 U.**

**Begini isi post dari akun Yunjae~Fanfiction~ 4 U :**

* * *

*JalanmunduralaMichaelJackson *

Anyeooooooooooooonnnngggg nae shipper family \(^^)/ whasap whasap...?its everything ok...?tetep ngeSHIP uri SEXY Umma&uri HOTTEST Appa kaaaaannn?seeeppp, anyway author punyaRULES buat yg RCL notes ini, g byk just wanna say PLEASE IF U WANT TO SHARE PUT THE CREDIT kasihanilah author yg udah cape translate ni notes*pundung*krn g mudah lhoooww nyari YJ fact akhir2 ini, banyak blog2 yang udah non aktif&jarang bangeeett nemu fakta yg bener-bener akurat :'( so please respect me arrachi ^0^ gamsaaaaa, yiiippp hepi reading readers~~~~~~~~

Notes ini mengenai 'konflik' YunJae di Konser HOPE-Gwangju pada tahun 2009 di mana semua fakta ini didapatkan dari beberapa fan accoount YJ. Dan untuk menyamakan fakta ini silahkan liat video di youtube dengan keywords 'Jaejoong Cried in Gwangju Hope Concert'

* Jaejoong bertemu dengan orang tua Yunho dan KEMUNGKINAN Jung Appa&Umma sedikit kecewa dengan hubungan mereka, saat itu Yunho Umma mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong begitu indah, pintar, cerdas dan memiliki sopan santun terhadap orang tua juga berkelakuan baik, tapi tetap Jung Appa&Umma masih tidak memungkinkan YunJae untuk berhubungan, hal ini hanya karena Jaejoong adalah seorang pria! Dan saat itu mood Jaejoong berubah drastis ia merasa sangat sedih, menangis keras dan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho. Saat bernyanyi "Dont Say Goodbye" Jaejong menangis, begitupun di belakang panggung konser Jaejoong selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Yunho, hatinya benar-benar hancur saat itu.

* Beberapa fans ikut menangis saat melihat Jaejoong menangis, suaranya bergetar saat bernanyi membuktikan bahwa ia terluka saat itu. Sepanjang acara Jaejoong terus menghindari Yunho dan itu membuat hubungan keduanya sempat mengalami 'Love In The Ice' . Beberapa kali Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong saat bernyanyi Dont Say Goodbye, berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi Jaejoong hanya tertunduk atau melihat ke depan, ia sama sekali tidak melirik ke sebelah kanan maupun kiri.

* Di belakang stage Yunho juga nampak mencoba mendekati Jaejoong, beberapa kali ia terlihat berbicara dengan Jaejoong untuk membuat mood Jaejoong kembali naik, tapi Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho datar. Jaejoong menghindari Yunho dan mulai berbicara dengan beberapa staff dan ia tertawa, melihat itu Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan berdiri di belakangnya, tapi sesaat wajah Jaejoong muram kembali. Yunho sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong selalu meng-_ignore_ dirinya dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit kesal.

* YooSuMin tahu keadaan kedua hyungnya sedang tidak baik, Changmin beberapa kali terlihat melirik kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum namun sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya berpandangan datar, YooSu tidak berani mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong karena mereka terlihat saling menarik diri. Saat menyanyikan partnya, Jaejoong terlihat mulai mengeluarkan air mata, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan saat itu, tapi fans tahu bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang mungkin orang tua Yunho katakan hingga membuat seorang Hero yang jarang menangis menjadi terluka seperti itu.

* Jaejoong beberapa kali menarik napas dan mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menahan laju air mata yang mengalir, tapi dia mencoba bersikap profesional, ia tetap bernyanyi meski suaranya sedikit bergetar.

* Saat Cassiopeia mulai bernyanyi di tengah lagu Dont Say Goodbye, Jaejoong terlihat mencoba memandang semua fans yang hadir, dan saat ia melihat kearah Cassie yang membawa gambar YUNJAE, ia kembali tertunduk. Tapi sepertinya moodnya saat itu benar-benar buruk, sehingga ia tidak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun, dan tahukah kalian bahwa kejadian ini adalah 4 bulan sebelum TVXQ SPLITED! Akankah sebenarnya Jaejoong juga menangis karena mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai itu?

* Saat part Yuchun bernyanyi, Jaejoong menutup matanya, ia mencoba ikut bernyanyi dan seolah meresapi kalimat yang dinyanyikan oleh Yuchun, kemudian ia menutup matanya lagi, dan matanya kembali basah.

* Saat part Yunho bernyanyi, Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak melirik kearahnya, padahal saat itu Yunho sedang melihatnya, Jaejoong doing 'snif' dan tertunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah lain. Ia melepaskan kontak mata dengan Yunho saat itu, bahkan saat Yunho selesai bernyanyi, Jaejoong take a deep breath dan wajahnya nampak menunjukan ketidaksukaan akan sesuatu.

* Jaejoong melanjutkan part bernyanyinya namun saat giliran Yunho bernyanyi dia berhenti dan menunduk, pada menit-menit terakhir video, terlihat Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk menyanyikan part terakhirnya, dia berusaha dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Ada satu part dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong bernyanyi bersama, namun Jaejoong memilih untuk menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

* Saat Yunho melihat Jaejoong bernyanyi dan menundukan kepalanya, Yunho turut menundukan wajah.

* Di awal lagu, Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong, kilatan matanya menunjukan bahwa seolah ia sedang meminta maaf, entah apa tapi fans melihat bahwa tatapan Yunho saat itu begitu sendu.

* Sama seperti Jaejoong, saat Cassiopeia mulai bernyanyi di tengah lagu, Yunho melihat kearah penonton dan melambaikan tangan, senyumnya seolah dipaksakan dan bahkan ia sedang sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya, terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengatup keras.

* Ada part dimana Yunho bernyanyi bersama Junsu kemudian dengan Jaejoong, saat dengan Junsu mereka saling berhadapan tapi saat dengan Jaejoong, hanya Yunho yang menghadap Jaejoong. Bahkan saat part "You Are My Everything To Me" part yang seharusnya dinyanyikan bersama Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan membiarkan Yunho menyanyikan part itu SENDIRIAN! Dan saat itu tubuh Yunho menghadap Jaejoong namun ia kembali menghadap penonton karena Jaejoong tidak menyanyikan part itu bersama dirinya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang orang tua Yunho katakan hingga membuat Jaejoong begitu rapuh saat itu, bahkan beberapa Cassiopeia yang non shipper menjadi percaya tentang adanya hubungan 'khusus' Yunho dan Jaejoong, karena mereka melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keduanya menjadi sangat 'dingin' setelah Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mengunjungi keluarganya di Gwangju. Mereka yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Non ship berfikir, jika tidak ada sesuatu lalu kenapa mood Jaejoong saat itu terlihat sangat buruk, padahal awalnya Jaejoong terlihat ceria. Non shipp menganggap cara mereka saling memandang satu sama lain selalu ada sesuatu yang istimewa dan unik, mereka jadi memahami bagaimana shipper bisa 'jatuh' karena pasangan ini karena akhirnya mereka dapat merasakan daya tarik dan kemurnian cinta YUNJAE.

Dan bahkan mereka tidak perduli apakah mereka gay atau tidak, mereka merasa bahwa ketika YUNJAE datang satu sama lain, ketika YUNJAE melihat satu sama lain, YUNJAE tidak melihat "lelaki" yang mereka lihat adalah "Jaejoongnya" "Yunhonya" atau "Cinta" Sayangnya meski begitu, orang tua Yunho menganggap bahwa mereka adalah pria, mereka melihat ketidak adanya moral diantara mereka, mereka melihat dosa, dan mereka tidak akan menerimanya. Itulah sebabnya bisa dimengerti mengapa Jung Umma akan mengatakan apa yang dia katakan. Yunho, berasal dari latar belakang tradisional Korea di mana ayahnya sangat bergantung padanya dan memegang harapan akan Yunho, itulah yang Jung Appa dan Jung Umma harapkan, meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Jung. Dan Cassie yakin mereka berdua memikirkan hal itu, tapi ini bukan mau mereka, bukan keinginan mereka, mereka juga dihadapkan dengan stress akan fakta yang menunjukan bahwa Jung Appa dan Jung Umma ingin memiliki keturunan langsung dari Yunho. Dan Jaejoong adalah tipikial orang yang menunjukan ekspresi akan apa yang ia rasakan, dan hatinya begitu sakit saat mengetahui bahwa restu keluarga Jung tidak datang saat itu. membuatnya jatuh sakit dan KEMUNGKINAN ini adalah salah satu alasan Jaejoong untuk memilih keluar dari SM, karena dia ingin menghindari Yunho, karena dia ingin melepaskan Yunho meski kenyataannya ia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

BUT SHIPPER DID UKNOW SOMETHING NEW?

Saat JYJ mengadakan konser di Gwangju, dikabarkan bahwa Jung Appa datang menemui Jaejoong dan memberikannya sebotol wine! Fakta itu didapat karena Jaejoong mempostingnya di twitter, dia mengatakan "Aku mendapatkan sebotol wine yang sangat berharga dari Appa temanku yang berada di Gwangju, terima kasih banyak..." analisisnya adalah, hey Jaejoong tidak berasal dari Gwangju, bahkan bisa dibilang dia sangat jarang ke Gwangju, lalu bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai 'teman' yang cukup dekat dengan sang Appa? teman Jaejoong yang berasal dari Gwangju dan bisa dibilang dekat denga keluarga hanyalah JUNG YUNHO!

* * *

**Nah, begitu reader deskripsi tertulis yang aku ambil dari grup di Facebook itu. Aku sendiri baru saja lihat dan jujur aku ndesss ~ sendiri lihatnya. Muka Jaemma bener-bener sedih bangettt T_T dan raut muka Yunppa juga keliatan sedih dan khawatir gitu. Kajja ~ silahkan dilihat videonya ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

1. (Yunjae~Fanfiction~ 4 U)

Anak-anak Yunjae ^^ apa kalian tahu sebelum JYJ melakukan tour world mereka Jaemma pernah nge-tweet gini :

mjjeje : adakah yang bisa memberi masukan kota apa saja yang ada di jeolado?

Terus Jaemma nge-tweet lagi …

mjjeje : Kami akan melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia ! banyak hal yang bisa kita kunjungi di kota kita ... (sebelum berangkat)  
dan malam ini kami akan berangkat ke jeolado !

mmm ~~~ dan juga inget yunpa pernah bilang 'my hometown is jeolado gwangju' xD dan ternyata yunpa sedang melakukan syuting di ChaeSoekGang jeolado ~~ hmm … xD sekarang sya tahu xD kenapa yoochun melarang fans untuk tidak mengikuti mereka :P

(Ada foto twitter Jaemma sama Interview Yunppa tentang ini :D silahkan kalau mau lihat ada di Wp aku XD hehe ada di bio aku)

2. (Yunjae~Fanfiction~ 4 U)

Dalam suatu acara, YunJae mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan promosi berdua ke suatu daerah. Jun-chan mengantar kepergian mereka dan berkata sesaat setelah ia dan YunJae berpisah, "Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua." Aigoo, Jun-chan, apa yang perlu kamu khawatirkan dari dua orang berwajah polos dan innocent ini (?) hwkhwk LOL XDD

Setelah berpisah dengan ketiga member yang lain, Yunpa berkomentar tentang kepergiannya bersama Jaema. Ia berkata, "Well, jika itu dirimu, maka akan baik-baik saja." Jaema langsung tertawa lepas ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Yunpa menambahkan, "Seperti kamu yang suka tertawa bahkan ketika sedang sendirian,"

Jaema membalas perkataan Yunpa dengan nada seakan menegaskan (perkataan Yunpa barusan), "Akan baik-baik saja jika bersama dengan AKU." *we know that fact, Jaema. Be calm, ok? Hwkhwk ;DD

Tak lama kemudian, Yunpa kembali mengatakan, "Kita juga sering bermain bersama, kan? Semua baik-baik saja jika aku bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah kukenal dengan amat baik (seseorang yang sudah terbiasa denganku)." Dan sepanjang perjalanan, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah Jaema. Omona, are you HAPPY, Jaema? Going together with your beloved hubby, you must be happy (^^ ~ ). Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Yunpa. Senyumannya yang lebar selalu terlukis :DD

3. Dalam suatu acara penghargaan, tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba Yunpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaema dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepadanya *what are you doing, Yunpa? o.O. Did you wanna tease him? ( ). Jaema pun tersenyum lebar lalu membalas tindakan Yunpa tersebut dengan cara yang sama *aigoo, so cute (^^ ~ ). Tak lama kemudian, Yunpa kembali berulah XDD. Dia memandang Jaema lalu tanpa ada angin, hujan, ataupun badai, senyum gajenya merekah /. Senyuman itu berlangsung lama ;DD. Min yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa ikutan senyum seolah bilang, "Hyungdeul, kalian berdua ini apa, huh? Anak SMA yang sedang dimabuk cinta?" LOL XP (Ini aku lupa nemu dimana hehe … tapi aku udah pernah liat videonya, sesuatu banget itu mereka tatap-tatapan sama senyam-senyumnya XD)

4. (Yunjae~Fanfiction~ 4 U)

Taepoong adalah anjing Siberian Husky milik Yunpa dan Yunpa amat mencintai anjing tersebut. Ia bahkan telah menganggap Taepoong sebagai anaknya sendiri (^^b). Dan pada kenyataannya Taepoong adalah kado untuk ulang tahun Yunpa yang ke-21 dari Jaema *omona, you're sooo nice, Jaema :DD ~ ( ). Who said Jaema couldn't give Yunpa a son, huh?

(Jinjja Taepoong dari Jaemma?)

5. ( .com)

PramuniagaCOEX bookstore menyebutkan di blog nya bahwa yunho telah membeli sebuah buku sebagai hadiah untuk temannya. (ini berdasarkan dari blog itu) judul bukunya "Only if you stop, you can see the landscape" oleh Monk Hyemin dan jaejoong pernah menyebutkan nama pengarang buku tersebut (yang dibeli yunho) di twitter nya.

[TRANS JAEJOONG TWEET] Thank you Monk Hyemin…..

jaejung menulis tweet tersebut di pagi hari pada 06.41 AM, tanggal 06 Februari 2013 (pas ultah yunho xD)

(*cough* you know what i mean? appa beliin buku buat umma nih ye, kado ultah kah? XD)

Source: daum telzone tvxq, 逍遥狐TV2XQ  
Translation eng by: CTVXQstaff_Yumirin125 & CC  
Distributed by:  
Shared by: DBSK_WORLDWIDE + eternally5

6. ( .com)

120630 JJ: aku menyukai bersepeda untuk kesehatan, baru-baru ini aku membeli sebuah sepeda gunung

120926 YH: baru-baru ini aku membeli sepeda gunung, kalau ada waktu senggang aku akan bersepeda di taman

(Interviewnya beda tapi kok sama nde intinya XD cieee mau sepedahan bareng XD)

7. ( .com)

Q: siapa yang akan kau pilih jika akan pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni dengan seorang member?

YUNHO: jaejoong, karena dia pandai memasak dan akan memasak untukku _[2007 JAP mag Arena37 interview]_

Q : apakah kamu tahu, boa memilih mu untuk hidup di sebuah pulau jika dia harus hidup sendirian? Yunho: aku pikir dia memilihku karena kami teman baik, tapi aku tidak akan pergi bersamanya. xD

(Yunppa pinter banget dah milih yang cantik XD *Jaemma senyam-senyum*)

8. ( .com)

[News Interview] JJ: aku mempunyai cinta yang kuat pada rumah dimana aku tinggal sekarang, kapanpun ada waktu luang, aku akan menghabisakn waktu untuk mendekorasi interior. sudah 1 tahun, dekorasinya berubah, aku adalah macam yang akan mengganti secepatnya selama perasaan ku merasa lelah terhadapnya. karena design interior, aku bahkan mengabaikan teman-temanku.

[Osen interview] yunho akhir-akhir ini mempunyai waktu untuk duduk dengan OSEN untuk sebuah interview. dia memulai "aku menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar pada masa yang lalu, tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku sering menghabiskan banyak waktu didalam". dia menambahkan "aku sedang mendalami mendekorasi tempatku sepanjang waktu"

9.. ( .com)

YH: aku suka wanita yang bersinar dan rendah hati, sebagai contoh wanita yang mau pergi ke taman lewat tengah malam, aku suka pemandangannya.

Q: pada white day, kemana kamu akan pergi | JJ: ke taman dimana aku bisa melihat sungai yang indah

10. ( .com)

Jaejoong bilang saat-saat paling menarik dari dirinya adalah setelah dia mandi, dan yunho juga bilang hal yang sama diacara radio xD

(Kyaaa ~ kalian abis mandi pastiii XD *ngebayangin*)

11. ( .com)

kapan terakhir kali kamu berciuman? YH: sekitar 3 1/2 setengah, KBS2 radio (2012)

JJ: aku ingin kembali pada waktu 2 1/2 tahun yang lalu (3voices2 2011)

(yunho appa setia banget deh =3= yeah kita semua tau, 3 1/2 tahun itu adalah saat awal lawsuit ;_; jadi orang yang terakhir di cium yunho adalah….. jaejoong xD)

12. ( .com)

Perhiasan di coffee cojjee sama dengan kalung yang dipakai yunho

(Ada fotonya XD)

13. ( .com)

Foto yunho terbalut salju pada tanggal 08 12 2012 telah di RT sebanyak 5000 kali di weibo dan jadi pokok pembicaraan dihari itu

keesokan harinya jaejoong nge tweet

bornfreeonekiss update:

눈은 언제쯤 녹을까 [TRANS] When will the snow melt? . :large

(Jaemma caper nde sama Yunppa XD)

14. ( .com)

twitter barunya Jaejoong bornfreeonekiss nama yang sangat dan full dengan keanehan…..dan so… ghei ._.

pertama, nama twitter jaejoong bornfreeonekiss disingkat jadi BFOK menurut yunjaeshipper china, BFOK dalam bahasa china berarti " boyfriend " oh my god jaejoong xD

kedua, header twitter jaejoong ._. awan…

well kata awan dalam bahasa cina itu dibaca "YUN" terus bahasa china "be in the clouds" = 在云 = Zai Yun. Zai (nama china buat Jae) + Yun

intinyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *cough* twitter jaejoong itu 100% yunjae banget kaya biasa xD

BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO BELIEVE \\('o' \\) (/ 'o')/

cr pict: valicehoney (tumblr) cr: yunnsuie2 +boboyunjae (twitter) via tumblr

posted and translated by : admin C YUNJAE_maniac

(Jaemma ngasih CLUE itu buat anak-anaknya XD Tinggal bilang Yunppa suaminya susah amet make tebak-tebakan segala XD)

15. ( .com)

"a moment to remember" film kesukaan yunho dan jaejoong =3=

aloha *gelindingan*

admin C kembali hadir ._. *timpukin pake daon* -_- okeh cukup, admin mau ngasih tau lagi fakta tentang yunjae, yunjae is real, no matter what (9 *o*)9

**- Jung Yunho,**_** 110226-**_

aku tidak pernah punya kencan selama hampir 2-3 tahun. aku menemukan diriku bereaksi terhadap film dan drama tertentu. ketika aku menemukan seorang wanita, aku akan menirukan adegan dalam "a moment to remember" dimana Jung Woo Sung mengatakan kepada son ye jin 'jika kamu minum inim kita berkencan'. itu terlihat sangat romantis.

**-Kim Jaejoong, **_**120808-**_

aku sangat menyukai director's "a moment to remember" Lee Jae Han. dan aku menulis lagu junsu 'no gain' setelah aku menonton film itu. ada sebuah kata "ruang di hatiku menjadi lebih kecil dan semakin mengecil", itu tertulis setelah menonton film itu.

16. ( .com)

===== _**di masa yang dulu**_ =====

東方神起 Interview

"segila kedengarannya, aku tidak berfikir jaejoong hanya sebagai teman yang baik. dia lebih seperti separuh jiwaku" -Jung Yunho

Bigeaststation ep. 91 – Psychological Test [x]

Yoochun: jawabannya adalah "jika tangan orang itu terbuka, maka itu berarti mereka belum menemukan separuh jiwanya yang sudah ditakdirkan"  
Jaejoong: "benar, aku sudah menemukan separuh jiwaku"  
Changmin: "anggota Tohoshinki tidak dihitung." (hohohoho changmin, aku padamu 3 )

Letter Message dari Jaejoong untuk yunho selama mirotic periode [x]

"tidak akan ada aku jika bukan kau. Separuh Jiwaku, Yunho, Aku mencintaimu"- Kim Jaejoong

===== dimasa sekarang =====

"Catch Me" 東方神起 6th Album Thanks To message [x]

"separuh jiwaku yang hampir seperti bagian dari anggota TVXQ.."- Jung Yunho

(cr: tag/yunho/ )

17. ( .com)

oh ya, satu lagi kemaren jaejoong umma update twitter, dia bagi-bagi photo sewaktu nginap di hotel busan bersama jihan, pemeran young hwi di dr. jin -_-

nah yunjaeshipper nemuin sesuatu nih *wink* sepatu merah di kursi itu tampak mencurigakan….

nah setelah mencari dan mencari -_- ternyata oh ternyata sepatu itu MIRIP sama punya yunho 33

(Jangan-jangan Yunppa mampir ke itu hotel gara-gara takut bininya digrepe-grepe young hwi *Masa couple Jae sama young hwi mulai muncul*, terus Yunppa marah kali bininya sehotel sama namja lain, terus sangking keselnya Yunppa ngamuk dan langsung pulang, lupa pake sepatu alias nyeker XD *imajinasi aku*)

18. . ( .com)

- YunHo, aku tidak tahu jika kau akan menjawab ini, tapi aku harus bertanya.- MC¹.- yunho: oke, tanya.  
- minggu kemarin, beberapa orang membicarakan gambar tentang kau memakai cincin yang sama dengan jaejoong, dan itu mungkin yang ada di jarimu ini. – teriakan ramai. – apa arti cincin ini dengan yang lainnya?- pertanyaan MC ¹.  
- yunho: Ya *penonton yang mendengar terkejut dan berteriak heboh* aku memberikannya.  
- hmm dan untuk apa? apa cincinnya mempunyai arti?-MC ².  
- yunho: di toko aku membelinya ada artinya, aku membelinya dan memberikannya padanya, dan sekarang kami berdua memakainya.  
- apakah itu cincin pasangan? sebuah kompromi mungkin? – MC ².  
- Yunho: Ya *semua berteriak heboh*-kami adalah kekasih selama beberapa tahun ini, dan ini bukan cincin kencan pertama *YunHo berbicara agak malu dan tertawa kecil*  
- apakah ini benar?- MC-¹.  
- yunho; ya tentu saja

ini ada diacara apa ya admin lupa *dor* tapi ini beneran kok, cuma yunho pas ditanya suka nyengir-nyengir gaje jadi dikiranya cuma becanda -_-

(Fact nomer 18 ini udah ada di chapter 2 terus ada yang nanya itu interview dimana? Aku gatau aku ambil kutipan ini dari .com dan kata adminnya dia lupa sama nama itu acara, tapi bener kok katanya, tuh ada tulisan si adminnya)

19. ( .com)

sebenernya ada video pas jaejoong nyium cincin pasangannya itu pas JYJ worldtour concert in Gwangju  
2011 di you tube, tapi kayaknya udah dihapus or di block deh u_u.

(Maksud adminnya itu Jaemma nyium cincin pasangan sama Yunpa pas dikonser JYJ soalnya cincinnya sama ama Yunppa XD)

20. ( .com)

[TRANS PICT]

permata bulan madu

susunan yang sangat menarik dan sangat meninggikan profil yang tersembunyi memberikan kesan sensual pada kurva cincinnya

Gambar dan artikel ini diambil dari : FYYJ tumblr, credit as tagged)

jadi ada sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan:

Kim Jaejoong (terlihat seperti) memakai cincin pertunangan wanita yang salah satunya adalah Honeymoon Cartier series  
2. Cartier adalah satu-satunya merk aksesorisyang dikagumi yunho  
3. cincin bulan madu (seperti nenek arinasom katakan) hanya dijual di amerika, perancis, UK, dan kita semua tahu yunho ada di perancis dan amerika untuk sm konser pada waktu itu

(Ada fotonya di .com0

21. ( .com)

pada 8 juni, yunjae berada di bandara yang sama ( Incheon) dan waktunya sangat berdekatan. pada saat itu jaejoong menulis tweet: 'aku senang' dan yunho juga terlihat senang, dia tersenyum sepanjang waktu(sangat berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, ketika dia terlihat sangat marah =_=

sepertinya terlihat yunjae mempunyai waktu yang indah pada 8 Juni,… benarkan? mungkin sebuah janji sebelum dia membeli cincin disana? ^~^

dan ini gambar lain tentang cincin pasangan yunjae:

faktanya, ketika yunjaeshipper melakukan pencarian, mereka menemukan bahwa yunjae telah terdaftar di VERITE jewelers, tapi faktanya yunjae masih tertangkap menggunakan cincin cartier, bahkan setelah kontrak ditandatangani yang membuat fans penasaran dengan cincinnya.

bahkan sekarang, setelah DBSK terbagi has split into JYJ and TVXQ Homin, the boys still caught wearing the Cartier rings.

(Yunjae udah beda management tapi couple stuff mereka masih bejibun XD paling Yunppa itu yang ngubek-ngubek ATM-nya buat beliin semua yang Jaemma minta XD *plak*)

22. ( .com)

09.06.07 – Hiroshima  
Jaejoong: Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman jika dia tidak memakai cincinnya

(apalagi kalau cincinnya dari suami tercinta XD)

23. Ada moment dimana saat itu Yunjae sedang berada di luar ruangan suasananya terlihat ramai. Saat itu posisi mereka tengah berhadapan dan cukup dekat. Yunho seperti berbicara sesuatu dan Jaejoong yang tadinya menunduk dan melihat kearah lain lansung mendongkakan kepalanya (karna Yunho lebih tinggi) dan melihat mata Yunho. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan ucapan Yunho (Yunho berbicara pada Jaejoong tapi tidak menatap mata Jaejoong) dan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus mendengarkan ucapan Yunho.

(Ada di Youtube namanya Yunjae moment #70 "How much I want you baby". Aku suka banget sama ini video Jaemma imut banget terus dia kaya yeoja yang lagi ngambek sama namjachingunya XD)

24. Yunho melindungi pada Jaejoong ditengah keramaian.

(Ada fotonya di Wp aku, Yunppa bener-bener protective sama Jaemma XD udah kaya ngejagain ibu Negara XD)

25. Facebook (Cassie-YJSIndo)

[YUNJAE CORNER]

CassYJSdeul , kalian nyadar ga sih kalo kata "I'LL PROTECT YOU" aka aku akan melindungimu ntu identik banget dgn YunJae.. Ga percaya ? Let's cekidot ! ^_^

Part YunJae di "Love In The Ice" :  
"So.. Kimi ni wa sono basho ga..  
Kokoni arusa osorenaide..  
Mou mayowanaide boku ga mamoru.."  
(So.. For you , that place is here..  
Don't be afraid , don't be hesitate anymore..  
Because I'LL PROTECT YOU..)

TRANS :  
"Jadi.. Untukmu tempat itu ada disini..  
Jangan takut , jangan ragu lagi..  
Karena AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU.."

====================

Ini saat Tohoshinki di acara Ontama ketika promo album TONE..

MC : "What will you say when you propose ?"  
(Apa yang akan kamu katakan ketika kamu melamar ?)

Yunho : "I'LL PROTECT YOU.."  
(AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU)

====================

Jaejoong menciptakan lagu "I'LL PROTECT YOU" untuk soundtrack drama Protect The Boss.. ^_^

====================

Jaejoong juga menciptakan lagu buat penyanyi pendatang baru Baek Seung Heon yang bertitle "Until The Sun Rises".. Dan Jaejoong juga menyisipkan kata "I'll Protect You" di lyric nya..

"I'LL PROTECT YOU like this forever..  
Tell me (these words) like this once more..  
Before tonight is over..  
Until the sun rises.."  
TRANS :  
"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU seperti ini selamanya..  
Katakan padaku (kata-kata ini) sekali lagi..  
Sebelum malam berakhir..  
Sampai matahari terbit.."

So , ga aneh kan kalo "I'LL PROTECT YOU" bisa juga dibilang sebagai YunJae Quote.. XDD  
Kekeke~~  
Setuju kan ?

Credit : chirYJshinki  
Shared by : Jae..moobs Cassie-YJSIndo

(Aigooo ~ YJS itu daebbak dan cerdas bangettttt XD)

26. Oke, nomer 26 (sama kaya tanggal ultahnya emak) ini adalah ending dimana aku mau share foto Jaemma kisseu sama namja pre-debut o.O Aku dikasih fotonya sama Kyu501lover *gomawo chingu ^^*. Reader bisa lihat di Wp aku fotonya *wink* XD). Awalnya aku shock lihat foto itu soalnya kisseunya sampe miring kepalanya Jaemma sama itu namja o.O tapi lama-lama aku cengengesam sendiri lihatnya walaupun itu bukan Yunppa tapi … hehe *nyengir seribu jari*. Jaemma pinter cari seme XD namjanya ganteng tapi masih gantengan Yunppa sih hehe

Ahh iya di chapter 2 Ryukey nanya nde dibagian interview ttg member yg akn mrka kencani bagian Junsu : Dia merasa jijik hanya dengan berpikir tentang itu. *tidak menyadari ada Jaeho*

Nah, itu aku sendiri ga ngerti, aku ambil dim bah google. Di youtube ada kok nama videonya 'Yunjae- Which member would you date-'. Aku sampe download videonya soalnya itu moment yang semakin menyakinkan aku kalau YUNJAE IS REAL XD hehe…

Oke, segitu dulu nde. Ketemu lagi di next chapter dengan fakta-fakta Yunjae dan DBSK nde. Nanti aku share juga Yoosu dan Changkyu XD

See you soon chingudeul ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

(Di sebuah video ) Jae terus mengatakan **'I love you'** untuk Yunho, sementara Changmin membetulkannya dengan bilang **'We love you'**. Lalu dia tersenyum saat Jae bilang padanya **'I love you'** dengan nada yang manis~ (Uri emak rempong frontal nde ^^)

Yunho tidak pernah bosan untuk memuji kemampuan memasak JaeJoong, ia sangat sering mengatakannya diberbagai wawancara ^^ (memuji istri sendiri adalah ibadah ^^)

Didalam sebuah permainan, Yunho sangat terang-terangan menggoda Jaejoong, tapi terhadap member yang lain tidak.

Jaejoong menyanyikan HUG Versi China ke Yunho dan berkata dia ingin menjadi tempat tidur/bersandar Yunho untuk sehari.

Teman tidak mencium bahu / pundak satu sama lain! Tapi Yunjae melakukannya! - smpn4sdatiwie . wordpress . com -

Teman tidak menyentuh butt masing-masing secara diam-diam, tapi Yunjae melakukannya! - smpn4sdatiwie . wordpress . com -

Di making of Dangerous Love, Yunjae bukannya terlihat tidak nyaman satu sama lain, melainkan mereka malah terlihat malu-malu. Terutama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pernah berkata di salah satu radio. "Aku namja tapi saat Yunho memelukku, itu terasa romantis." . Changmin yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong berkata "Dia blushing.". Jaejoong langsung tersenyum sambil menutup wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar ruang siaran. Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian dengan langsung berbicara.

Wajah Jaejoong sangat muram saat Donghae menggendongYunho di punggung selama sesi photoshoot atau MV. CEK THIS

. ?pid=1189118&id=1056247255&ref=fbx_album

Yunho merasa cemburu ketika Junsu menyentuh Jaejoong dan Yunho datang untuk mendorong Junsu pergi. Dan bukannya kembali membalas menyentuh Junsu, Jaejoong justru menyentuh Yunho.

Di AADBSK saat survivor quiz, Yunho disuruh untuk memperlihatkan ABS-nya dan dia tampak malu. Jaejoong yang berada diujung terlihat sangat antusias dan terus memperhatikan Yunho sampai memajukan badannya.

Di AADBSK saat survivor quiz, Jaejoong mengatakan pria hanya menangis 3 kali dalam hidupnya. Pertama, saat lahir. Kedua, saat putus dengan kekasih dan yang ketiga saat tidak diberikan makan oleh manager hyung. Tiba-tiba Yunho langsung berkata "Aku pernah melihatnya menangis" (seisi studio langsung bersorak). Yunho menambahkan "Saat itu dia membuatkan aku sup dan dia menangis saat aku bilang rasanya tidak enak." Jaejoong langsung tertawa dan terlihat malu. (sukurin lu mak, aib dibongkar suami sendiri XD)

Jaejoong sangat suka bersembunyi di belakang Yunho. Dan saat di bandara Yunho terlihat protektif pada Jaejoong dengan berjalan disebelahnya dan memegang tangan atau pinggang belakangnya. Sementara tiga member lain terlihat jalan sendiri-sendiri. (Mommy rempong dulu selalu dijagain sama babeh Yun, dan belum lama ini ada foto dada montok Jaemma yang dipegang ahjussi2 -..- efek tidak dilindungi suami begitu tuh)

Seorang penjaga/bodyguard mereka di Thailand, mengetahui ada **"sesuatu"** diantara mereka.

Selama Happy Together Yunho berkata bertemu Park Myung Soo di restoran dan ternyata Yunho pergi ke restoran tersebut hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong. (Dating tuhhh XD)

Selama Happy Together Yunho menunggu dengan segelas jus untuk Jaejoong ketika ia keluar dari sauna.

Selama Happy Together, Yunho masuk kembali kedalam kolam renang karena Jaejoong masih berada disitu, meskipun sebenarnya Yunho sudah keluar dari kolam tersebut.

Karena selama 8 vs 1, Jaejoong mengatakan, ibunya ingin ia membawa pulang seorang bayi meskipun ia tidak bisa membawa pulang seorang istri (mungkin dia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menikah dengan seorang GIRL). (Ini ciyusss?)

Selama pembuatan film Line Up, Yunho meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong dari belakang.

Pada 6 Agustus 2007 Japanes show Hei ! Hei! Hei!, Jaejoong memiringkan badannya ke Yunho dan mereka berdua tertawa saat host mengatakan mereka harus berpasangan-pasangan dan mencium satu sama lain acara Kiss Day

Pada Music Bank tanggal 29 Februari 2008, Yunho berlari kembali ke Jaejoong dan merangkulnya setelah dia adalah satu-satunya yang melangkah keluar ke tengah stage.

Jaejoong menunjuk dan tertawa ketika Yunho melangkah keluar ke tengah panggung sendirian padaa Music Bank.

Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya anggota DBSK yang menghadiri pesta teman sekolah menengah Yunho pada Januari 2008.

Yunho perduli pada JJ selama shooting of LineUp ketika JJ capek dan kelelahan setelah berlarian dengan Yunho mengatakan pada JJ "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari seperti itu hingga kamu kelelahan?!"

Yunho mengejek Jaejoong like a girl (Jaejoong said it during TVXQ Variety Show)

Selama Xman # 69 tempat di mana TVXQ adalah bintang tamu, selama pertunjukan tari, Yunho tidak peduli tentang anggota lainnya menari … NAMUN ketika giliran Jaejoong, Dia langsung berdiri dan berteriak "WOOOAH!" (seneng banget apa beh ngeliat bininya meliuk-liukan body seksehnya -..- haha)

Apa kalian tahu Hong Suk Chun atau Tony Hong (nama barat)? Dia adalah artis korea yang sudah mengaku kalau dirinya seorang **Gay**. Hong Suk Chun ahjussi juga menjadi salah satu teman Jaejoong yang datang ke private party-nya saat ultahnya Januari 2013 lalu bahkan beredar foto saat Hong Ahjussi yang tengah memegang butt Jaejoong. Suatu ketika ada 3 orang fans gadis muda yang menghampirinya utk meminta tanda tangan, Hong ahjussi bertanya pd 3 gadis itu "siapa artis yang kamu suka?", ketiga gadis itu menjawab "DBSK", Hong ahjussi berkata "Jaejoongie?" (ketiga gadis itu berteriak), lalu Hong ahjussi berkata lg "Jaejoongie dan Yunho?" (ketiga gadis itu semakin histeris saat han ahjussi menyebut Jaejoong bersama Yunho) salah satu gadis berkata "aww aku ingin menangis", tiba-tiba hong ahjussi berkata "kamu ingin aku mengejutkan kamu lagi?", seorang gadis berkata "apa yang harus dilakukan?", lalu hong ahjussi kembali berkata "Micky Yoochun" ketiga gadis itu kembali berteriak dan han ahjussi hanya tertawa setelah itu. Kenapa dia memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongie dan menyebutnya bersama dengan Yunho? Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu? (Youtube : [YJT Present] Yunjae collection moment ll)

Hong suk chun menghadiri Fanmeeting Jaejoong yang diadakan di Hongkong belum lama ini. Saat acara berakhir Hong ahjussi membuat para fans Jaejoong histeris. Ia berjalan diantara kerumunan fans (seperti ingin menuju backstage) dengan membawa YUNJAE SIGN yang terdiri dari Kipas bergambar YUNJAE dan sebuah boneka beruang. Berita itu langsung ramai dan muncul berbagai macam spekulasi, seperti yang dikutip entertainment . xin . msn . com (hilangkan spasi) yang mengatakan kalau Hong suk chun adalah gay lover Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang terlihat dekat dengan HSC dan sering datang ke **club**-nya namun pada kenyatannya HSC sudah memiliki kekasih.

Disebuah penghargaan Yunjae berpegangan tangan diam-diam dan langsung melepasnya saat Changmin menghampiri mereka dan memposisikan diri ditengah Yunjae (formasi DBSK). (Youtube : [YJT Present] Yunjae collection moment ll)

Disebuah acara, saat itu DBSK akan meresmikan sesuatu. Posisi mereka acak diselingi beberapa orang/petinggi yang punya andil dlm acara peresmian itu. Saat itu ada beberapa tudung saji (seperti tudung makanan) yang satu tudung dipegang beberapa orang. Semua member memegang tudung itu bersama orang lain/petinggi dan tangan mereka bersebelahan untuk membukanya, tapi petinggi yang memegang tudung saji bersama Jaejoong malah menumpukan/memegang tangan Jaejoong. Diam-diam Yunho terus memperhatikannya dan wajahnya terlihat tak suka. (Youtube : [YJT Present] Yunjae collection moment ll) . err ~ ahjussi genit -..- si emak juga malah cengar-cengir ajah tangannya dipegang2 ahjussi tua *beruang ngamuk*

Saat itu DBSK tengah menaiki tangga. Jaejoong berada didepan Yunho, tiba-tiba Yunho langsung mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga dan memegang pinggang Jaejoong.

Di AADBSK 2, saat itu Changmin menjadi host, 4 member lainnya diminta untuk mengatakan bad things ttg member. Jaejoong berkata ttg Yunho

Jaejoong : "Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan dia." (seisi studio berteriak), Junsu : "kamu merasa tak nyaman dengannya?"

Jaejoong : "Kenapa?"

Junsu : "apa maksud mu?"

Jaejoong : "dia tidak melihatku sebagai seorang namja lagi."

Seisi studio langsung histeris, Jaejoong tertawa malu sambil menutup wajahnya dan Yunho langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

Saat fans meneriaki nama Yunho, Jaejoong akan langsung tersenyum dan terlihat malu, ini sering terjadi di fanmeeting JYJ atau Jaejoong sendiri. Bahkan saat press con Heaven Post Man, salah seolah pria ada yang menyebut nama Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Jaejoong berkata member paling mainly adalah Yunho.

Yunjae sangat sering berbisik satu sama lain di berbagai acara.

Disebuah acara ceitanya Yunho menjadi seorang raja dan Jaejoong menjadi pengawal, tapi tiba-tiba sang raja (Yunho) menyuapi pengawal (Jaejoong), dan salah satu host bilang "kenapa raja melakukan hal itu?" Yunjae hanya tersenyum.

Jaejoong : "saat yunho tidak bersamaku, aku merasa sangat sendiri."

Yunho pernah mencolekan krim pada hidung Jaejoong. Yunho juga sering menusuk pipi dengan telunjuknya begitu pun sebaliknya dan setelah itu mereka akan langsung tersenyum satu sama lain.

Yunho : Well, secara pribadi, aku ingin seperti Jaejoong. (fans berteriak) alasannya adalah (jeda sejenak) dia baik dalam memasak, dia sangat baik dalam memasak (fans berteriak "cieeee") Nde, Aku menyukainya, kenapa? Kenapa? (fans kembali berteriak histeris).

Saat perform dan melakukan pergantian formasi dalam menari Yunjae sangat sering memeluk dengan satu tangan saat sedang berpapasan.

Aku rekomen bgt video di youtube judulnya **TVXQ - Stand By yUnjae {****윤재****} Eng Sub **. itu REAL bgt ! dan yang nunggu Oh my sunbae chapter 13 ^^ mianhae belum update-update tapi sedang proses kok ^^ aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah. Mianhae sekali lagi ^^ keep wait nde #poppo. Dan satu lagi TVXQ CATCH ME WORLD TOUR sudah dikonfrim untuk Indonesia. Dan indonesia akan menjadi penutup konser tersebut ^^. Mari kita bertemu disana bersama Oppadeul ~


	6. Chapter 6

1.** - Jung Yunho,**_** 110226-**_

aku tidak pernah punya kencan selama hampir 2-3 tahun. aku menemukan diriku bereaksi terhadap film dan drama tertentu. ketika aku menemukan seorang wanita, aku akan menirukan adegan dalam "a moment to remember" dimana Jung Woo Sung mengatakan kepada son ye jin 'jika kamu minum inim kita berkencan'. itu terlihat sangat romantis.

**-Kim Jaejoong, **_**120808-**_

aku sangat menyukai director's "a moment to remember" Lee Jae Han. dan aku menulis lagu junsu 'no gain' setelah aku menonton film itu. ada sebuah kata "ruang di hatiku menjadi lebih kecil dan semakin mengecil", itu tertulis setelah menonton film itu.

2. 東方神起 Interview

Yunho : "Kedengarannya gila, aku tidak berpikir Jaejoong hanya sebagai teman yang baik. dia lebih seperti **separuh jiwaku."**

3. Bigeaststation ep. 91 – Psychological Test [x]

Yoochun: jawabannya adalah "jika tangan orang itu terbuka, maka itu berarti mereka belum menemukan separuh jiwanya yang sudah ditakdirkan."

Jaejoong: "benar, aku sudah menemukan separuh jiwaku."

Changmin: "anggota Tohoshinki tidak dihitung."

(Mengerti maksud Changmin? Yeah, separuh jiwa Jaejoong adalah Yunho ^^ uri maknae daebbak!)

4. Letter Message dari Jaejoong untuk yunho selama mirotic periode [x]

"Tidak akan ada aku jika bukan kau. Separuh Jiwaku, Yunho, Aku mencintaimu." –Kim Jaejoong-

5. "Catch Me" 東方神起 6th Album Thanks To message [x]

"Separuh jiwaku yang hampir seperti bagian dari anggota TVXQ." -Jung Yunho-

6. Facebook (Cassie-YJSIndo)

[YUNJAE CORNER]

CassYJSdeul , kalian nyadar ga sih kalo kata "I'LL PROTECT YOU" aka akan melindungimu ntu identik banget dgn YunJae.. Ga percaya ? Let's cekidot ! ^_^

Part YunJae di "Love In The Ice" :  
"So.. Kimi ni wa sono basho ga..  
Kokoni arusa osorenaide..  
Mou mayowanaide boku ga mamoru.."  
(So.. For you , that place is here..  
Don't be afraid , don't be hesitate anymore..  
Because I'LL PROTECT YOU..)

TRANS :  
"Jadi.. Untukmu tempat itu ada disini..  
Jangan takut , jangan ragu lagi..  
Karena AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU.."

Ini saat Tohoshinki di acara Ontama ketika promo album TONE..

MC : "What will you say when you propose ?"  
(Apa yang akan kamu katakan ketika kamu melamar ?)

Yunho : "I'LL PROTECT YOU.."  
(AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU)

Jaejoong menciptakan lagu "I'LL PROTECT YOU" untuk soundtrack drama Protect The Boss.. ^_^

Jaejoong juga menciptakan lagu buat penyanyi pendatang baru Baek Seung Heon yang bertitle "Until The Sun Rises".. Dan Jaejoong juga menyisipkan kata "I'll Protect You" di lyric nya..

"I'LL PROTECT YOU like this forever..  
Tell me (these words) like this once more..  
Before tonight is over..  
Until the sun rises.."  
TRANS :  
"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU seperti ini selamanya..  
Katakan padaku (kata-kata ini) sekali lagi..  
Sebelum malam berakhir..  
Sampai matahari terbit.."

So , ga aneh kan kalo "I'LL PROTECT YOU" bisa juga dibilang sebagai YunJae Quote.. XDD  
Kekeke~~  
Setuju kan ?

Credit : chirYJshinki  
Shared by : Jae..moobs Cassie-YJSIndo

7. Panggilan Jiji untuk Jaejoong sebagai JJ dan Yoyo adalah untuk Yunho. Anda mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yunho dan Yoyo yang terhubung, tetapi memikirkan cara ini. Ketika Anda mengucapkan Jaejoong di Korea itu akan terdengar seperti keras [e] atau Jejung sementara Yunho akan mengucapkan seperti lembut [o] Yonho, jika Anda mendengarkan eksplorasi tubuh manusia [SuJu] episode 10, anggota Suju mengucapkan nama Yunho dgn cepat terdengar seperti Yoyo.

8. Hal lain adalah label Yunho sebagai beruang dan mengapa anggota pernah menyebut yunho sebagai beruang. Panda juga dalam keluarga beruang jadi itu sebabnya Yunho mengasihi mereka.

"Aku lupa vid, tapi itu sesuatu seperti YooChun berkata: Mengapa Anda perlu gajah ketika Anda mempunyai beruang 'mengacu pada Yunho' dan kedua anggota yang bingung" "Saya juga ingat bahwa dalam satu pertunjukan di Thailand Yunho memberikan Jae gajah merah karena ia ingin "

# Dalam bahasa Jerman bear berarti brown dan juga merupakan simbol dari seorang pejuang.

# Di Skandinavia itu biasanya mengacu pada laki-laki. Jadi pada dasarnya berarti laki-laki dominan.

Di sisi lain:

Apakah Anda tahu bahwa dalam budaya homoseksual ketika seorang pria adalah menjadi tag sebagai bear itu akan memiliki makna lain? "Ingatlah bahwa Jaejoong akrab dengan yaoi" ~ Aku hanya menggunakan beruang dalam ~

"Bear" adalah anggota dari sebuah subkultur dalam masyarakat laki-laki homoseksual dan biseksual dan subset yang muncul dari komunitas LGBT dengan peristiwa, kode, dan identitas budaya khusus. Beruang hampir selalu laki-laki gay atau biseksual. Semakin, pria transgender atau transeksual (laki-laki trans) dan mereka yang menghindari label untuk gender dan seksualitas. "Mungkin berbulu atau berbulu"

Menanggung biasanya yang yang terkemuka dan lebih dominan dalam hal budaya gay.

Terminologi

Cub – versi yang lebih muda (anak) beruang, biasanya tetapi tidak selalu dengan bingkai yang lebih kecil. Istilah ini kadang-kadang digunakan untuk menyiratkan pasangan pasif dalam hubungan. Bisa berbulu atau berbulu.

Chub – Sebuah Chub adalah pria gay kelebihan berat badan atau obesitas yang mengidentifikasi sebagai bagian dari budaya gemuk terkait.

Otter – slimmer or less hairy bear tanpa memandang usia.

Lion – beruang (tanpa memandang usia), biasanya dengan rambut merah atau pirang panjang.

Chaser – Seseorang yang tertarik untuk dikenakan dan / atau chubs tetapi bukan bagian dari budaya beruang. Versi lebih muda dari "pemburu" kadang-kadang disebut "anak anjing".

Jika kita mendasarkan pada Yunho terminologi mungkin akan menjadi beruang dan Jae akan singa karena dia satu lebih feminin. Ia juga menambahkan yang Jaejoong sangat cantik dan feminin dr asalnya.

Dia tidak suka terlalu intim (memeluk dan menyentuh) dengan orang-orang yang tidak dekat dengan.

"Jika itu yang terjadi … maka mengapa Yunho all over Jaejoong 'dia bahkan memulai langkah' ketika mereka masih bersama-sama dan sebaliknya? Ah mungkin karena mereka dekat yang tahu. Mungkin itu wajar untuk berbagi minuman / dengan air liur [ciuman tidak langsung] dan memberi makan setiap makanan lainnya. Dari semua anggota Jae akan memberi makan Yunho pertama, seperti seorang istri untuk suaminya, itu kebiasaan saya katakan. Mereka bahkan berbagi pakaian dalam sebelumnya … ketika YunJae masih terlalu dekat untuk dipisahkan. Berbagi ranjang yang sama meskipun mereka tidak teman sekamar. Mereka memiliki unit yang sama dari telepon dan selama masa Mirotic ringtone Yunho solo Jaejoong sementara Jae menyimpan nama Yunho sebagai My Lovely yunho.

"Sebelum 2006, Yunho memanggil Jaejoong sebagai Jaejoong-hyung, itu menjadi canggung ketika Jaejoong mencium pipi atau ketika mereka berbagi sentuhan atau bertindak lovey Dovey bersama. Ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan Yunho … ketika ditanya tentang siapa manliest dan manusia ideal jika pernah ia menjadi seorang gadis atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu, Yunho hanya akan tersenyum setengah retort berarti atau tidak sama sekali. Yunho seakan mengangkat tongkat n berkata disini! "

"Tapi setelah tahun 2006 … baik katakan saja YunJae menjadi resmi! Kecanggungan lama pergi, pelukan semua alam. Kecemburuan dan kebencian Yunho untuk skinship sudah lama hilang * bye bye * ia bahkan memulai sebagian besar itu, memanggil saya delusi tapi seperti Yunho tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup Jae dan begitu juga king of skin ship kita Jaejoong. Bergandengan tangan dan pelukan adalah bagian normal hari hari "

Dia bertemu Jae Joong dalam perkelahian di jalan sehingga dapat di simpulkan kedua anak laki-laki mungkin adalah laki-laki tangguh yang lebih memilih perkelahian bebas untuk membangun maskulinitas. Hal aneh adalah … setiap kali mereka bersama-sama ini seperti mereka menggambarkan karakter pasanganya, jadi ketika Jaejoong itu dalam mode keibuannya kemudian Yunho akan menjadi Appa. Jika Jaejoong adalah pada mode wifey nya kemudian Yunho akan menjadi suami yang baik.

"Mari kita hanya menempatkan cara ini … setiap kali mereka bersama-sama Jaejoong rela akan mengambil karakter patuh sementara membiarkan Yunho mendominasi mereka berdua. Anda harus tahu bahwa ketika ada dua orang atau dua hewan dari jenis kelamin yang sama, kita dapat menentukan sifat dominan atau sifat penurut melalui cara mereka memimpin atau menjadi timah. Misalnya ketika YunJae berjalan, Yunho sangat mungkin akan mengambil langkah pertama dan Jaejoong akan mengikutinya itulah sebabnya saya pikir dia adalah yang dominan sementara setiap kali akan berjalan di depan Jaejoong, Yunho akan mengikutinya sampai mereka berjalan di kecepatan yang sama . sampai terlihat dia memegang pinggang Jae atau bahu dan berjalan berdampingan. Tapi perhatikan bagaimana tubuh Yunho masih akan memiliki beberapa sentimeter di depan Jaejoong, atau kakinya bergerak ke depan dibandingkan dengan bagaimana berjalan Jaejoong. "

Dia mengakui ia milik Jae Joong.

9. YunJae deklarasi tidak langsung:

Jaejoong suka menggoda Changmin sampai ia menangis sementara Yunho suka menggoda gadis-gadis sampai mereka menangis.

Pada hari hujan jaejong suka tidur dan saat hari hujan Yunho suka menulis novel.

"Apakah Anda ingat ketika Jaejoong mengatakan dalam sebuah acara TV bahwa ketika Yunho tidur ia akan menaruh handuk di atas wajahnya untuk menutupi itu? itu sikap saya katakan adalah kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan bersama. Saya melihat bahwa selama penerbangan, naik mobil dan pergantian kendaraan YunJae kemungkinan besar akan duduk bersebelahan / melindungi dan merawat satu sama lain. Jadi, ketika Jaejoong di waktu hujan Yunho kemungkinan besar akan membaca / menulis novel dengan dia. Bingung bagaimana saya datang dengan kesimpulan itu? Ini hanya karena selama hari hujan hanya YunJae akan melakukan hal-hal dan mereka tetap bersama-sama ingin selalu … dalam sebuah wawancara hanya mereka berdua yang termasuk dalam daftar yang akan diajukan. Jadi kemungkinan besar keduanya memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu selama musim hujan.

Yunho suka berjalan di tepi danau dan ketika Jaejoong bertanya apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan orang yang dicintainya ia berkata "Untuk berjalan di piggir sungai sambil berpegangan tangan. Hadiah ia ingin memberikan kepada orang yang ia cintai adalah piggyback di dekat sungai.

"Kedengarannya seperti deklarasi kencan YunJae kepada saya _

peternakhamster . wordpress . com

10. Orang dalam SM berbicara ttg Jaejoong:

JJ suka berbicara banyak, esp dengan orang-orang yg ia kenal, tidak peduli apa yang dia bicarakan, dia suka menjelaskan dgn rinci, sekali menceritakan lelucon, ia menggunakan 22 kata sifat untuk menggambarkan sebuah ballpen. haha. sehingga terkadang ia mengarang cerita-ceritanya, sering ketika menjelaskan sesuatu, ia benar-benar lupa apa yang akan bicarakan .. tetapi dia masih menyukainya! di saat seperti ini, Changmin akan mencoba to the point bagi JJ, dan JJ tidak akan membiarkan dia. Bahkan di show, kecuali itu ditulis di skripsi dalam acara tersebut, JJ akan sering hilang dalam obrolan sendiri dan benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang liveon the show … membuat MC jadi pusing! tapi tidak ada yang membenci dia untuk itu, ia memiliki hati yang baik, ramah dan mudah bergaul . bahkan dengan orang asing. tetapi ia memiliki kewaspada ketika perlu dan dia tahu bagaimana melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia akan bercerita ditelinga Anda, tetapi tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia tidak harus mengatakannya. dia memiliki kebiasaan memasak .. kemudian makan sambil memasak, sehingga pada saat ia selesai .. tidak banyak yang tersaji (HOAHhahahahahaahah) .. Senyum JJ adalah elegan dan lembut, namun begitu dia membuka mulutnya dia seorang jokster(pelawak niiiii ) , saya tidak berpikir ia merokok terlalu banyak atau terlalu sering. Namun tidak yakin tentang toleransi alkohol, terlihat bahwa dia suka minum. Pernah sekali ia minum selama 4 jam dan keluar dengan keadaan baik. Yunho lagi lain, dia jadi sangat merah setelah minum .. begitu juga YooChun.

JJ benar-benar dekat dengan Yunho, sering membantu dengan masalah yang dia miliki, kadang-kadang Yunho merasa buruk memarahi anggota, jadi JJ melakukannya untuk dia. JJ adalah tipe yang dasar segala sesuatu pada kesan pertama, jika dia suka Anda pertama kali, maka dia akan menyukai Anda selamanya, jika tidak, ia tidak akan pernah selama hidupnya. Tidak seperti Yunho, yang suka semua orang .. itu sebabnya saya katakan sebelumnya kepribadian JJ tidak cocok untuk pemimpin.

Boobearyj . wordpress . com

11. Kita semua tahu Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif dan susah untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Itu terbukti saat para fans meneriaki nama YUNHO atau YUNJAE. Lihat lah wajahnya yang blushing, tersenyum malu dan bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat obvious. Cekidot : watch?v=Z-wXkK1ugWk (Jaejoong respond to "Yoonho" & "YoonJae" compilation) dan watch?v=lCr1gDVEfuA ("Yunho!" + JAEJOONG *literally* BLUSHING Nanjing Fanmeet [ Oct 28 2012)

12. Apakah itu tangan Yunho atau Jaejoong?

Masih ingatkah tentang foto Jaejoong berbaring diranjang dengan **tangan misterius** yang menjulur. Banyak spekulasi diluar sana. Ingin tahu analisisnya? Cekidot : 2013/03/17/apakah-itu-tangan-jaejoong-atau-yunho/? wref=tp

13. FraU MAGAZINE June, 11th

Yunho : "My age is catching up."

Twitter June, 12th

Jaejoong : "I'm getting older, too."

(Aigo ^^)

Oke, itu beberapa Yunjae fact yang saya temukan ^^ ahh, ada seorang Guest yang me-review seperti ini : "Maaf thor, mau nanya, sebenarnya itu fact atau lelucon aja? Aku jadi bingung ama kopel 'Yunjae' itu bener2 gay atau bukan? Just tanya2 thor, saya jadi dilema nih, pasalnya sama ngepens ama jaejoong juga hehehe tlg penjelasannya ya eon."

Baiklah guest, kalau kamu sudah membacanya aku pikir kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. Bukan hanya disini fakta Yunjae dimuat tapi di blog, wordpress, facebook atau situs lainnya pun banyak (dan fakta jelas nyata).

Apa sebuah fanservis? Eyy, jika itu semua hanya sebuah fanservis mana mungkin Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin seolah menghalangi dan selalu mengingatkan mereka. Seharusnya mereka membiarkannya karna itu sebuah fanservis kan? Tapi kenyatannya tidak begitu.

Coba lihat saat Yunjae diam-diam berpegangan tangan di acara Asian Song Festival, Changmin langsung menerobos diantara mereka sehingga tautan tangan Yunjae terlepas. Youtube : YunJae Asia Song Festival 2006 watch?v=5q8R-mD-pCg&list=PL35D11EEC2C7F4DDA&index=13

Junsu yang mengingatkan Yunjae dengan menyenggol Jaejoong di sebuah talk show saat Yunjae (lagi-lagi) diam-diam berpegangan tangan dibawah meja. Youtube : Is YunJae real – See for yourself watch?v=SmIZxAJ84UQ

Yoochun yang selalu mengalihkan perhatian penggemar jika yunjae sedang u-know lah hehe ... seperti disebuah radio saat Jaejoong tengah membicarakan tentang pelukan Yunho. Dia bilang merasa gugup saat Yunho memeluknya dan setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong langsung menutup wajahnya dan menunduk malu lalu keluar dari ruangan itu untuk sesaat. Yoochun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Youtube : My Favourite Yunjae Moments Collection watch?v=WqOHVn18AK8

Semua bisa kamu lihat sendiri ^^

Kamu seorang Jaestan? Coba sekali-kali search di youtube moment Yunjae. Di chapter sebelumnya juga aku sudah merekomendasikan beberapa video tentang Yunjae. Kamu bisa menilai sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka ^^ coba lihat tatapan mata, body language dan cara mereka berinteraksi. Kalau kamu ingin bertanya dan masih penasaran mungkin kamu bisa bertanya secara pribadi sama aku di facebook (lihat di bio) atau dengan Yunjaeshipper lain ^^. Dengan begitu kamu bisa tahu sesuatu yang sebelumnya mungkin kamu belum tahu ^^ Terimaksih pertanyaannya. Mari berteman ^^

Dan secara personal saya percaya Yunjae is real ^^

**-Percayalah pada apa yang Anda ingin percaya-**


End file.
